With rapid advances in technology, electronic devices are increasingly prevalent in society today. Laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile phones, and tablet devices are but a few examples of electronic devices allowing a user to access digital data, communicate across vast interconnected networks (such as the Internet), and execute local or web-based applications. Increasing the efficiency and security of electronic devices will further improve user experience.